Mobile devices are being used to simplify people's lives around the world. However, it is often difficult to collect sufficient information via user input. In addition, determining an accuracy of information provided by a user can be difficult. Often, confirming accuracy may require in-person communication, additional documentation, and the like. Accordingly, executing a plurality of interactive tests generated by an entity to collect condition data, verify accuracy of data, and the like, may be advantageous.